


The Mirror

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Teddy stays a week at the Malfoys, he finds a very unusual mirror in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NyxNoire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxNoire/gifts).



> Something that came up because of a pretty mirror I saw at one point online, that looked like it belonged in Malfoy Manor. Then this happened. The pairings are obvious after Abraxas, but I had no one specifically in mind with him. The first pairing is an OC pairing from RP, but easily understood as one of Phineas Nigellus's boys and a Malfoy from the same time. Written for my Kit for Valentine's day this year.

The Mirror

Teddy hadn't wanted to come to the Manor for a week-long visit, but his grandmother had been adamant. Uncle Lucius still scared him, and Astoria treated him like he was something she couldn't scrape off her shoe. Even Aunt Narcissa, while kind, was intimidating. At least he got on well enough with Draco, and Scorpius was fun, but he hadn't wanted to be trapped in this mausoleum for a whole week. Unfortunately, his grandmother had insisted that all the family, as few of them as there were left, should spend some time together, so here he was, and how he wished he were anyplace else.

The room they'd given him to stay in was far too formal. Everything in it looked like it could easily be broken or stained or otherwise mussed. How was he supposed to feel comfortable in a room like this? Still, being here was better than waiting with the others for Draco and Astoria to return from picking up Scorpius from the station. At least here, he didn't have to think about the glares Lucius was tossing his way, or worry about upsetting his aunt by forgetting which fork to use for the cake. Scorpius would be here soon enough. Then maybe they could go out into the gardens. Fresh air would help.

While he waited, he looked through his bag for something to read. He pulled out the book he'd bought from the Muggle store near his place, and turned to the sofa to sit, when it caught his eye—a mirror hung above the back of the sofa, framed in gold leaf. It looked broken, though. Rather than reflect the room, it seemed hazy, like someone had scrubbed something across it, abrading the surface and making it impossible to see into.

He moved closer, and reached out to touch it, but before he could, the surface rippled, and an image appeared. 

A young man who seemed vaguely familiar with dark brown hair and smiling grey eyes that matched the expression on his face appeared in the mirror. He was dressed in an old fashioned shirt and vest, with sleek black trousers that brushed the tops of his oxfords. He had his arm around a younger man who looked perhaps late teens, blond fringe just brushing his blue eyes as he gazed up at the other, enraptured.

Teddy frowned, and was about to see if they could speak when the two kissed. Whatever this mirror was, it seemed the two men couldn't see him, or surely they would not be engaging in such private acts in front of him. 

They didn't stop with kissing, either. It took Teddy a moment to realize that the older was undressing the younger, and pushing him back towards the bed. And now that he noticed, he could see the room around them, and glanced over his shoulder, relieved to find that it wasn't the room he was staying in, at least. However this image had been caught in the glass, for surely this wasn't happening right now, it hadn't happened in _this_ room.

Still, he couldn't stop himself from watching as the two stripped and stretched out on the bed together. He felt his cock grow heavy in his trousers, and his hair began to go purple at the tips, though he took every effort to stop it. He wanted the images to stop, but he wanted them to continue. They were beautiful together, and he soon found himself sitting on the edge of the bed to watch them, trousers open, cock in hand as they moved together, voices silenced by the glass, but somehow audible in his mind, and as they came, their bodies pressed tightly together, he followed them over the edge, then collapsed back on the bed, panting to catch his breath.

When he sat up once more, the glass was fogged again, and the two men in it no longer visible. Teddy cleaned himself up and straightened his clothing, then moved to the mirror, this time touching it. Nothing happened. He wondered what had triggered it, but before he could attempt to activate it again, the door to his room burst open, and Scorpius ran in, pulling him into a hug, his smile as bright as always. 

"Teddy! I'm so glad you're here. Come fly with me?"

And Teddy, grateful for the distraction, let himself forget as he was led out of the room.

* ~ *

When he came back to the room that night, he'd completely forgotten about the mirror. Until he turned toward it as he began to undress, and saw two figures in it once more. They weren't the same men though. There were still two men, but they were very different from the two he'd seen that morning. There were other differences as well. Where the first two had started out almost chaste, these two were already naked, and the darker-haired man was face-down on the bed, spread-eagled, his wrists and ankles bound with chain. The blond had much shorter hair this time, and as he shifted to fuck his companion, Teddy got a shock as he recognized the profile from one of the manor portraits. It was Lucius's father, Abraxas.

Startled, Teddy sank down onto the bed, watching as Abraxas thrust deep into his companion, imagining the groans from him and feeling his cock rise once more. It was startling and disturbing and erotic all at once, and Teddy couldn't seem to look away.

When it finally ended, and the mirror fogged once more, Teddy sat there for a time, stunned. What was that thing? And why was it in his room? He frowned, then stood and approached it, lifting it off the wall with a spell and checking the back. There was nothing there to indicate what it was the mirror could do, or how to activate it. He sighed, then hung it back in place once more. The glass was still fogged. He couldn't help wondering how the images could get caught in the frame, and what made them play each time. Even more, he wondered how many were stored within, because there was obviously more than one. Perhaps no one in the family knew what it did, and that was why it was left in a guest bedroom?

After some speculation, Teddy sighed again, then turned to finish undressing, setting his clothes aside for the elves to launder and crawling under the blankets. He glanced up at the mirror once more before turning out the light. It was still blank. He couldn't help but wonder what he might wake up to in the morning.

* ~ *

What he woke to was Scorpius dropping onto his bed so that the whole frame shuddered. "Come on, sleepyhead. Wake up! It's almost nine."

Teddy groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. "Couldn't you let me sleep in a bit more?"

"So you can sleep the whole day away? Besides, grandmother wants to have a picnic in the garden, so you have to be up so you can help choose a spot!"

Groaning again, Teddy pushed himself into a sitting position. "Give me a bit, Scorpius. Need a shower before I can face the world. Don't suppose there's any coffee in this place, is there?"

"Nope, but there's tea." 

It would have to do. "Could you have the elves send up a cup, please?" he asked, his eyes still more closed than open.

"Sure thing! See you in the sunroom?"

"Yeah…shortly," Teddy said, waving him off.

He waited until he heard the door slam behind Scorpius before he tried to get out of bed, wondering if his eyes would ever open. The shower helped, and the tea helped more. Enough to the point where he was almost fully conscious as he walked to the wardrobe—and nearly stumbled when he saw the mirror was showing a new scene. At least he could be grateful it hadn't drawn Scorpius's attention, or chosen to play the scene while he was in the room. Teddy couldn't even imagine having to deal with his younger cousin's reaction.

This time he had no trouble recognizing either of the people in the room the mirror was showing, though he was shocked to see either of them with another man, let alone together. The first was Lucius, and Teddy was horrified to see just how attractive the man was when flushed with arousal. The second he'd only seen in pictures, but even so, there was no mistaking Sirius Black.

Granted, Teddy'd never seen Sirius Black in person, but there was no way to forget that grin, though some of the faces he was making as he spoke to Lucius were quite new. The two struggled for a few minutes before Sirius allowed Lucius his way, and Teddy held his breath when they moved together, wondering if Aunt Narcissa'd known anything about this. He doubted it. After all, would she have allowed herself to marry a man who'd slept with her male cousin?

Sirius seemed to have no compunctions about it that Teddy could tell, whether or not Lucius were married to Narcissa or not at the time. He seemed to be having a great time enjoying taunting Lucius, from the smirks he was giving the other man, and Lucius, in return, seemed to be taking his own back with fingers and teeth and cock, making Sirius writhe under him, and eventually cling to him.

Teddy knew he shouldn't watch, but he couldn't seem to stop himself, moaning and stroking himself to climax once more before sagging back on the bed. 

When he looked up again, the frame was blank once more, and he frowned. He still wanted to know how the bloody thing worked. It was going to drive him up the wall if he didn't figure it out. He told himself he only wanted to know so that he could turn it off, but deep inside, he hoped he could find a way to flip through to images he could enjoy without discomfort. Watching Abraxas had been uncomfortable. Watching Lucius was almost terrifying. He wasn't sure he wanted to see more, but he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself if it happened again.

Glancing at the clock, he realized how long it had been since Scorpius came in, and quickly hurried to the bath to take another quick shower before Scorpius could come and check up on him. He needed it. Being caught smelling of sex definitely wasn't something he wanted to explain to the boy.

* ~ *

That evening, he lay in bed, watching the frame, wondering if it would give him another show. It always seemed to activate shortly after he entered his room, but so far tonight, there'd been nothing, and he couldn't help wonder if he'd seen the last of the images it had to show.

He was just thinking he might grab a book to read for a bit before bed when a new image began to form in the frame. 

Skin, both darkened bronze and pale, pressed together as two bodies moved in an unmistakable pattern. Teddy swallowed thickly as the faces came into focus. Draco. And…yes, that was his friend, Zabini. He'd met the man a few times over the years, usually various parties that the Malfoys had thrown. He hadn't realized that the two were quite _this_ close, though…

Worse still, this was Draco. While seeing Lucius and Abraxas had been uncomfortable, seeing Draco like this was far more difficult. That was because Teddy had never had a crush on either of them when he'd been young. Seeing what he'd always pictured in his mind…well, perhaps not exactly like he'd pictured, but still…it brought back all the pained longing he'd had for Draco then. The crush was long gone, and he'd not thought about Draco in that way in some time, but seeing him like this…it was hard to keep those feelings from rekindling once more.

He wished the thing had sound so that he could hear Draco's cries. A small part of him was glad, though, that he'd never tried to follow through. At the time, he'd always pictured Draco seducing him, but seeing him like this…no, they'd never have worked, even without the age difference or their family relationship. It might work now, but…well, Teddy knew better now. Draco might not be in love with Astoria, but he would never divorce her, and Teddy knew he wanted a lover who would want to be only with him. 

Still, he couldn't stop watching. Draco was beautiful like this. Well, really, both men were, though Teddy barely knew Zabini and focused mostly on his cousin. He let his mind wander, wondering if things could ever have been different. If there ever might have been a time he and Draco could have been together. Slowly, his climax began to build, and he stroked himself as he watched Draco come, head thrown back in ecstasy, grey eyes squeezed shut as he clung to Zabini.

Teddy didn't sleep for a long time that night, a hollow deep inside him making the world seem a more empty place.

* ~ *

He tossed and turned all night, waking at dawn and feeling as though he'd not slept at all, and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the blank frame. What would it show him today? He couldn't believe his torment was done yet, though he still could not fathom why it would be in his room.

The images, when they finally did start, were incomprehensible, and Teddy was sure he had to be dreaming. Had it all just been fantasies someone had somehow recorded? For the image he was seeing now was one he was sure had never happened. 

In it, Scorpius and he were stretched out together, kissing and fondling each other. Even if he'd somehow forgotten, he knew he could never do such a thing. Scorpius was far too young for him. Barely sixteen. Not to mention that surely if they had…kissed…or whatever they were doing…he would have remembered that, surely?

As they began to remove each other's' clothes Teddy began to flush all over; overheated. But he refused to touch himself. Not watching this. He couldn't. It just wasn't right. He slid out of the bed just as the Scorpius in the image stood, and he quickly turned the frame to the wall, panting as he struggled with himself after hiding the images. 

Whatever was going on, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand this much longer. Sure, it had been odd seeing Abraxas and Lucius with lovers. And a daydream come true being able to see Draco. But Scorpius? That was just going one step too far. 

He would just have to make excuses and leave. That was all there was to it. If he stayed…he might do something he would greatly regret.

He'd just started toward the wardrobe to pack his clothes when the door to his room opened, and for a moment, Teddy was ready to tear into whichever Malfoy stepped through the door. But when he saw Scorpius, all words got stuck in his throat. "You…?" Part of him was horrified, part ashamed, realizing that Scorpius wasn't the little boy he remembered and still thought of him as. "Why?"

Scorpius looked worried, but stepped into the room, and closed the door behind himself. "I thought… Well…hoped…maybe you might…?" He glanced at the frame, seeing it turned toward the wall. "Did you even…?"

Teddy felt anger flare through him. "How could you do that, Scorpius? It's not okay. Why didn't you just talk to me?"

"I…I've tried. You never seem to hear. I like you. But you always assume I _just_ mean like. Teddy…"

"You're a kid!"

Scorpius scowled. "I'm not a kid any more, Teddy. I'm certainly old enough to know I want this. Please…"

"So…what…the porn show was just to…soften me up?"

A flush spread up from Scorpius's neck to his cheeks. "You didn't like them?"

"Why would I want to watch your grandfather? With Sirius Black, for that matter?"

Scorpius's eyes went round. "What?" he squeaked. "What do you mean?"

Teddy frowned. "You…didn't…set it to show me your grandfather…and…your dad?"

"Why would I do that? I wanted you to want _me_ , not _them_!"

"You didn't know those were in there?"

Scorpius shook his head. "I knew it would record…a moment. I didn't realize there were others." He deflated. "I'm sorry."

Teddy sighed, then sat down on the sofa. "You're too young, Scorpius. For me," he added, before Scorpius could protest. 

Scorpius's eyes narrowed. "And if father had said the same to you?"

That was uncalled for, but Teddy wasn't going to let it distract him. "If you noticed my feelings there, then you'll notice I never acted on them, Scorpius. You need to be with someone your own age."

"I have been. And I know what I want. I've…done enough to be sure. And I'm sure I want you." He moved to straddle Teddy's lap. "Please…it doesn't…have to be much yet…if…if it makes you uncomfortable. Just…could I have a kiss?"

Up close, it was shocking how much Scorpius looked like the Draco Teddy remembered from his childhood. Before his marriage, after the war, carefree and smiling, and Teddy felt his heart lurch. But that wasn't right. Scorpius deserved to be wanted for being himself, and not looking like his father.

"You deserve…"

"You. Please. I know…I know you want him, but…maybe you can…change your mind?"

Scorpius looked so hopeful that Teddy couldn't find it in himself to say no. He set his hand on Scorpius's back. "Just once, all right?"

"And if you like it?"

"Then we'll talk. I won't...not without thinking about this and talking a lot. But…we'll see." It was more than he should have promised, but the look in Scorpius's eyes made it impossible to dash his hopes. 

"You mean that?" Scorpius smiled, then leaned in close. "Teddy…"

Teddy felt his breath catch. He shouldn't be as affected by this. He shouldn't feel anything more than platonic friendship for Scorpius. His father and grandfather would be furious if they knew. Still, he couldn't stop himself from closing the small distance between their lips, damning himself as he pulled the boy closer, groaning as Scorpius's lips opened under his, and unable to resist the temptation of sweeping his tongue into his mouth, pulling a whine from him.

Teddy knew he was lost, even as he pulled back, eyes closed, and rested his forehead against Scorpius's. No matter the conditions he set on this, he knew that this would go the way Scorpius wanted it to. The way he realized he wanted it to. He opened his eyes and met Scorpius's. He was watching, the hope even more tangible on Scorpius's face now, almost filling the small space between them.

"Please don't push me away…"

Teddy hugged him close, eyes closing. He couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to. "I won't."

Draco and Lucius would be furious. Likely Narcissa and his grandmother, too. Probably even Harry. But he needed. And maybe, just maybe, he deserved this. 

"We'll take it slow."

Scorpius's beaming smile was the only answer he needed. They would make this work.

 _fin_.


End file.
